Rapunzeltopia
Rapunzeltopia is the fortieth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on April 7, 2019 and is the nineteenth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel wakes up and finds herself in Corona with short brown hair and seemingly perfect life as if all the events of the black rocks and Varian never happened. She was confused by this at first, but choose to accept it. However, she soon met her long blonde-haired self, formed by her sub-conscious, who explained that she was under a spell and in order to free herself, she must find the black rocks and touch them. Rapunzel refused at first, not wanting to lose a chance to have a perfect life in her home with her friends and family. Meanwhile, Eugene, Lance, and Cassandra were searching for Rapunzel, having noticed that she's missing. When the team split up, Cassandra heard a voice calling her to an open door and she went in. Eugene and Lance, on the other hand, find Rapunzel behind the door with Zhan Tiri's door handle and tried to help her out of it, only to be stopped by Matthews, who then showed his demon form. Matthews, whose real name was Tromus, explained that his master, Zhan Tiri, needs the Sun Drop to have great power and once the magic vines surrounds Rapunzel completely, she'll be trapped in the dream world forever. Back in Rapunzel's dream, the princess is enjoying her perfect life and even accepts Eugene's marriage proposal, even though her sub-conscious warns her against it. But after a while, she realises her mistake and refuses to put on the crown that will keep her in the dream world. Tromus then appears and in attempt to stop her, changes her dream into a nightmare, which includes Cassandra blaming her for her burnt arm, Pascal became a giant monster, and Rapunzel found herself back in her tower with Mother Gothel. But when Gothel mentions being trapped in her own mind, Rapunzel realises that she has control over her mind and uses her mind power to free herself and appear at the cliff, where she touches the black rocks at the beginning of her adventures. Tromus tried to stop her, but Rapunzel succeeds in touching the black rocks and wakes up. As soon as she wakes up, the house started to crumble and Eugene, Pascal, and Lance got freed. They all escaped the house, which soon turned into sand. Tromus, before vanishing, vows that it isn't over yet. While Rapunzel was happy and relieved to see her friends again, she wonders what happened to Cassandra. Just then, a door appeared and Cassandra and Owl came out. Rapunzel joyfully hugs her before Cassandra pulls away and suggests they keep going. The team soon continue their journey. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Julie Bowen as Queen Arianna *Susanne Blakeslee as Old Lady Crowley *Sean Hayes as Pete *Diedrich Bader as Stan *Alan Dale as Vicar *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Gavin Creel as Matthews *Jennifer Veal as Whispered Voice Trivia *Susanne Blakeslee replaces Pat Carroll as Old Lady Crowley in this episode for unknown reasons, presumably her age. *In some deleted storyboards, Varian was to appear in this episode. *This episode repeats the shot from the movie where Rapunzel hits Eugene over the head. However, it is Gothel who finds herself on the receiving end of Rapunzel's frying pan in this case. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes